


Break My Heart

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Gallavich Fix It Fics [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bipolar Disorder, Blow Jobs, Feeeeeeeeeeeeelings, Fix It, Hurt/Comfort, Ian comes to his senses, Language, Love Confessions, M/M, Mickey is honest with his feelings, Rimming, Sammi who?, all that good stuff, she doesn’t exist cause I hate her, the break up scene, the sex will be in chapter 2, you guys asked for it and here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Mickey comes running the second Ian calls. Ian doesn't want Mickey to feel like he owes it to him to stick around now that shit has truly hit the fan. But Mickey's never been one to give up easily.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh, the horrible horrible break up scene. This was a prompt and I'm sorry it took me forever! There will be smut in chapter two but it seemed weird to have them bone right after they went on that emotional fucking rollercoaster. Hope you enjoy!

Ian stared at his phone, finger hovering over the call button. He’d gotten back to the Gallagher house a few minutes ago and his first instinct had been to call Mickey. But what was the point? Even if Mickey came running, like Ian knew he would, it didn’t change anything. Ian was still bipolar. Mickey was still gonna make him take his meds. The redhead huffed, replaying his talk with Monica over and over again in his head. 

“ _ There’s always gonna be people _ ... _ that are gonna try and fix us _ .  _ And you can never make those people happy _ .  _ Like _ ,  _ it breaks their heart just to look at you _ .”

He sniffled as a fresh wave of tears trickled down his cheeks. Mickey. Mickey looked at him like that now. He was breaking Mickey’s heart. He couldn’t make Mickey happy. Oh god, he couldn’t make Mickey happy. If anyone deserved happiness, with the shitty hand life had dealt them, it was Mickey. 

With that thought in mind, he called him. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mickey grunted in his sleep, his eyes fluttering open slowly. He was trying to figure out why the hell he was awake when he realized his phone was buzzing. Fully intending to give whoever it was a piece of his mind, he reached out to see who it was. The second he saw Ian’s icon pop up he was scrambling to sit upk fumbling to answer the phone. 

“Fuck!” He cursed, finally managing to hit that stupid little green button, “hello? Hello?” His voices sounded desperate even to his own ears. There was no response on the other end. Shit! Mickey hastily hit the redial button, muttering a hopeless “come on,” as he waited for the redhead to answer. 

“Hey, Mick.”

Mickey sighed, relieved to hear the kid’s stupid, perfect, fucking voice. 

“Where the fuck are you?” he asked. 

“Home. Just got back,” Ian said, sounding tired. 

“I’m coming over.”

“Mick, wait-

Mickey didn’t wait to hear what the other boy had to say, hanging up the phone. He threw on the first pair of jeans he could find, a pair that desperately needed a wash, and his sneakers, nearly tripping in his haste to get out of the house. He grabbed his keys and his jacket, tugging it on as he was leaving. Without thinking he started running. Ian had been missing, off with his batshit crazy mother, and all Mickey wanted to do was shake him and scream at him for leaving like that. Another part of him wanted to kiss Ian until neither of them could breathe. He wasn’t sure yet which part would win out. 

By the time he got to the Gallagher’s he was out of breath, hunching over with his hands on his knees and taking a few deep breaths. He turned his head, mouth falling open even further when he saw Ian sitting on the porch, without a fucking jacket on. 

The redhead was slumped against the porch, posture casual, but even from a distance Mickey could tell he was tense. He looked exhausted. 

“Where the fuck have you been?” Mickey asked. 

“With my Mom,” Ian said, like that was normal. 

Mickey nodded, taking a few hesitant steps closer. 

“You okay?” he asked. Monica usually meant trouble. Hell, last time she’d been around...it didn’t matter right now. All that mattered was that Ian was back and Mickey  _ needed _ to know that the kid was fucking okay. 

“I hate the meds,” Ian said, ignoring Mickey’s question as he turned to face him. “You gonna make me take ‘em?”

“You get fucking nuts when you don’t,” Mickey said softly. 

Ian nodded slowly, wringing his hands. 

“You gonna wanna be with me even if I don’t?” he asked. 

Mickey swallowed hard, staring at the boy in front of him. What the hell was he supposed to say? It was his job to take care of Ian. To make sure he was okay. To make sure nothing bad happened to him. He wasn’t sure he could do that if Ian didn’t want to take his meds. What if he wasn’t there and Ian got hurt? What if he wasn’t enough to hold Ian together? Apparently he was taking to long to answer because Ian sighed, getting to his feet and shaking his head. 

“You used to love me. Now you don’t even know who I am...hell, I don’t even know who I am half the time,” he said, slowly turning to face Mickey. “You don’t owe me anything.”

Oh, fuck that. Mickey owed him everything. The thug stepped forward into Ian’s space, not touching him, but needing to be closer. 

“I love you,” he said quietly. 

Ian looked at him in surprise and Mickey realized it was the first time he’d said it. To his face anyway. Did it count if you said it in a voicemail? Fuck, he didn’t even know if Ian had listened to that phone message. Ian’s bottom lip was trembling when Mickey reached out, running his thumb across it, his other hand sliding around Ian to rest on the small of his back. 

“What the hell does that even mean?” Ian whispered. 

“It means we take care of each other,” Mickey said, running his hands through Ian’s hair, trying to sooth the other boy. He wasn’t sure what else to do. When he was sad or needed to calm down this is what Ian did for him. 

“I don’t want you sitting around, worrying, watching me. Waiting for me to do my next crazy shit,” Ian said, trying to push himself away from Mickey, but the thug held on, pressing up on his toes to rest his forehead against Ian’s. 

“It means thick and thin. Good times, bad. Sickness and health, all that shit. God, you’re not a burden Ian. I-I wouldn’t just be sitting around watching you okay? I want to be there for you. I want to be with you. There’s nothing wrong with you.”

Ian huffed a laugh, finally succeeding in pushing Mickey away from him. 

“Too much is wrong with me!” he said, throwing his arms up. “Too much. And you can’t do anything about it. You can’t fix me, because I’m not broken okay? I don’t need to be fixed, I’m me!”

Mickey watched as Ian broke down, eyes red with tears as he stared at Mickey, daring the other boy to disagree with him. The redhead’s eyes went wide as saucers when he saw the tears on Mickey’s own cheeks. Mickey didn’t cry. Not if he could help it and certainly not in front of Ian, but here we was, heart break clear on his face. 

“This is it isn’t it?” Mickey asked. “This is you breaking up with me.”

Ian nodded, hands in his pockets.

“Yeah,” he said simply. 

“Fuck,” Mickey breathed, staring down at his feet. 

Ian shrugged, not surprised to feel tears stinging his eyes. He waited for Mickey to say something else. When he made no sound, Ian turned to head back inside. 

“I-I don’t want to fix you,” Mickey stuttered, making Ian pause. He turned to see the thug wiping impatiently at his tears. “Please. Please, don’t do this. I just wanna be with you. That’s it. I-I... _ please _ ,” he begged, his voice heavy with emotion. Ian’s heart clenched at seeing Mickey look so broken and somewhere through the haze in his mind he realized he was the one who was causing it. “Please,” Mickey said again, voice cracking. 

Ian was on him in an instant, dragging Mickey into his arms and holding onto him for dear life. Somehow he’d overlooked just how much this was gonna hurt his boyfriend. Breaking up with Mickey had seemed so logical. He didn’t want Mickey to be stuck with him, but from the way Mickey was clawing at his back, burying his face in his chest and breathing him in, Ian guessed the last thing the other boy wanted was to be away from him.  

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. God, Mickey, I’m so sorry. I-

“Shut the hell up and hold me,” Mickey grunted, cutting him off. 

Ian’s laugh melted into a sob as he tucked his face into Mickey’s neck, sniffling into his jacket. 

They stood there for what seemed like forever, clinging to each other like they’d float away if they didn’t. It didn’t change anything. Ian was always going to be bipolar. He was always going to struggle. And Mickey was always going to worry about him being okay. But deep down, they both knew it would be harder to get through this apart than it would be together. They needed each other. They always had. 

“I love you too,” Ian murmured, his lips pressed to the crown of Mickey’s head. The thug smiled, pulling back to look at Ian’s face. He looked a damn mess; red eyes, runny nose, and tear stains on his cheeks. But Mickey didn’t care. He had a feeling he looked the same.

“I’m in this, okay? All the way. What’s, uh, what’s that line from that movie you like? You know, the superhero one with the gay super soldiers?” Mickey asked. 

Ian smiled, brushing Mickey’s bangs back from his forehead. Captain America. His favorite movie and one that he’d subjected Mickey to fairly early in their relationship when Mickey let slip that he’d never seen it. “ _ Seriously, Mick? Oh god, that’s not acceptable. Nope, you have to watch it so you can see how in love Steve and Bucky are _ .”

“I’m with ya til the end of the line,” Ian said, grinning when Mickey snapped his fingers. 

“That’s the one! Til the end of the line,” he said seriously, suddenly gripping the front of Ian’s shirt and yanking him into a kiss. Despite his desperation, he kept it chaste. It didn’t seem like the right time for a dirty make out session. Ian seemed to have other ideas as he slipped his tongue past Mickey’s lips, making the shorter boy groan, kissing back for a moment before giving Ian a gentle push back. 

“Man, I gotta be honest. I’m too tired to bang,” Mickey said honestly, laughing at the look on Ian’s face. “Relax. Let me sleep for like, two hours, and I’ll be good to go. You can cuddle me in the meantime,” he offered. 

Ian grabbed Mickey’s hand and practically dragged him into the house. 

As Mickey fell asleep with Ian curled around him, he knew they were gonna be okay. No matter how fucked up shit got, and considering it was the south side of Chicago shit got fucked up a lot, they always had each other. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand, here's chapter two! As always I take prompts, feel free to drop them in the comments section :D

Mickey jolted awake, his whole body tensing and one arm flying up to protect his face. He let out a breath when he remembered where he was. Ian’s room. Ian’s bed. Ian’s arm wrapped around him, holding him tight against his chest. Mickey let out a long slow breath, feeling his whole body relax. Carefully, he rolled over in Ian’s arms, turning to face the sleeping redhead. A small smile tugged at his lips. Ian always slept the same way. Head cocked to one side, mouth parted, his hot breath fanning across Mickey’s neck. With a gentle hand, Mickey ran his fingers through the other boy’s hair, grinning when Ian snuffled in his sleep, arching into the touch on instinct. 

“Hey, Gallagher,” he said softly, trying to wake the snoozing boy up gently. Ian grunted, shoving his face further into the pillow and ignoring Mickey’s voice. 

The thug considered letting the kid sleep. He looked like he needed it. But he’d woken up half hard in his jeans and after the emotional rollercoaster they’d been on together, he was itching for Ian to put his hands on him. He shuddered, thinking about Ian’s long fingers curled around his cock and his mouth pressed to his ear, whispering dirty pretty words while he took Mickey apart. Yeah, he needed this kid on him like, yesterday. 

“C’mon, Firecrotch, time to get up,” Mickey said, giving Ian’s arm a squeeze. 

“F’ck off. M’sleepy,” Ian grumbled, rolling so his back was to Mickey and yanking the blanket over his head. 

Mickey huffed a laugh, pulling the blanket over his own head and snuggling up to Ian’s back. He pressed his lips against the back of the redhead’s neck, teasingly trailing his fingers along Ian’s side, slipping his hand around his waist to trace his fingers under the waistband of Ian’s jeans. He smiled against Ian’s neck as he felt more than heard his breath hitch. 

“Mmm, you ready to wake up now?” Mickey asked, sliding his hand down the front of Ian’s pants, rubbing at his rapidly hardening cock. Ian hummed, pushing his ass back to grind against Mickey’s dick and making the other boy moan softly.

“I m-might need a little more convincing,” Ian stuttered, gasping when Mickey wrapped his hand around his cock as best he could given the boy’s jeans were still buttoned, and started stroking in earnest. Mickey loved Ian like this. Love when he relinquished control and let Mickey do as he pleased. The thug pressed his lips against Ian’s ear. 

“Wanna rim you. Can I?” he asked, voice low and dirty, tongue curling around the shell of the redhead’s ear when Ian groaned, nodding his head enthusiastically. “Turn over,” Mickey commanded gently, rolling away from Ian so the younger boy could comply. 

Ian did as he was told, sending Mickey a smirk over his shoulder as he undid his pants, pushing them down to his knees before laying flat on the bed, jutting his ass out on purpose to tease the thug. Mickey bit his bottom lip, taking a breath to calm himself down and push his own hard on from his mind. 

He ran his hands down Ian’s back, rubbing the base of his spine, which he knew was one of Ian’s sore spots. Kid carried all his tension in his back and if anyone deserved a little time to relax and let someone else take care of them, it was Ian. Mickey pushed Ian’s shirt up so he could nip at the knobs of his spine, satisfied with the way the boy shivered underneath him as he licked a trail down his spine to his ass. Feeling snarky, he sunk his teeth into one of Ian’s ass cheeks. The redhead yelped in surprise, but it melted into a moan when Mickey spread his cheeks and pressed the flat of his tongue against Ian’s hole. 

It had been a while since they’d done this. Lately, with the whole hyper sexuality thing, it had been quick and dirty fucks. Like how it was when they first started this thing. Not like Mickey had a problem with that. Hell, quick and dirty was his M.O.  But not this time. Mickey wanted more. He wanted to take his time because Ian was  _ his  _ and damn it, sometimes even Mickey fucking Milkovich wanted to make love instead of fuck. 

Ian was still tense under Mickey’s tongue, making it hard for him to eat him out the way he wanted to. Not that he blamed him. It had been a stressful fucking day. 

“You gotta relax or it’s not going to work,” Mickey said gently, smoothing his hands over Ian’s ass and kissing at the dip in his spine. 

“I’m trying,” Ian said, sounding frustrated. Mickey knew it wasn’t him Ian was annoyed at. It was himself. 

Mickey crawled up Ian’s body to kiss him soundly, snaking his tongue into his mouth and drawing a soft groan from the younger boy. He pulled away, brushing his nose against the redhead’s, staying close enough to breathe the same air. 

“I’ve got you, okay?” Mickey promised. “I’m gonna eat you out so good. Get you good and hard. And then I’m gonna ride you until you can’t take it anymore and you take control and fucking pound me until we both fall apart. Sound good?” Mickey asked, knowing from the look on Ian’s face how much he was on board with the idea. 

Ian stared at him with wide eyes, his cheeks flushed bright red. He loved when Mickey talked dirty and god he wanted to give Mickey what he wanted...but what if he couldn’t? Sure he hadn’t taken his meds in a few days so it’s not like he should have any problems staying hard, but what if he did? There was so much about his mind and body that were out of his control and the idea of not being able to satisfy Mickey ruined him. 

“I want that, Mick. But what if I’m not... _ up _ for it?” he asked, too embarrassed to come out and say it.  

Mickey arched a brow, reaching down to wrap his fingers around Ian’s dick. His hard on had flagged a little since Mickey stopped eating him out, but a couple of strokes and he was back at attention. 

“Feels like you’re  _ up _ for it to me,” Mickey said, grinning. 

“B-but what if-

“Jesus, Ian, it’s not like I’m gonna go storming out of here if your dick goes limp. I fucking love you, okay? We’re gonna go through a lot of ups and downs, literally, while we figure this shit out, but we  _ will  _ figure it out. I need to know you’re with me on this,” Mickey said, holding Ian’s face in his hands and making the other boy look him in the eye. 

Ian let out a shaking breath, nodding. 

“I’m with you. Fuck, I love you,” Ian said, grabbing a handful of Mickey’s hair and dragging him in for another kiss, this one dirtier than the last. He nibbled at Mickey’s bottom lip, the way he knew the older boy liked, smiling into the kiss as Mickey gasped. “Aren’t you supposed to be rimming me?” Ian teased, lips still brushing Mickey’s.

The thug rolled his eyes, shoving Ian back down onto his stomach and sliding down his body, wasting no time in shoving his tongue past the tight ring of muscles and eating Ian out in earnest. The redhead cursed, rocking back against Mickey’s tongue as the older boy started moving his tongue in and out. Finally, he could feel Ian starting to relax as he got lost in the sensation of Mickey’s mouth on him. 

Mickey made a mental note to rim Ian more often. The redhead was a total slut for it and Mickey couldn’t deny how much it turned him on to have Ian at his mercy like this, whining and thrusting against the bed while Mickey’s tongue worked it’s magic. Ian may be the top in their relationship, but he loved getting his ass eaten. Maybe even more than Mickey did. When he felt Ian beginning to tense under him, his hips rocking in tiny thrusts against the bed, he knew the other boy was close. Pulling off with a final lick against Ian’s entrance, Mickey ignored the boy’s whine of protest, ripping his own shirt off over his head. 

“I don’t think so, Firecrotch. You’re not coming until you’re inside me,” Mickey said, laughing as Ian eagerly shucked his pants the rest of the way off and manhandled Mickey until he was lying on his back with the redhead on top of him, kissing him breathless. 

“Gonna get you ready for me,” Ian murmured against Mickey’s lips. “Gonna take you nice and slow and deep. Want you to feel it for days after this, so you don’t forget who you belong to.”

Mickey whimpered, head falling back against the pillows as Ian kissed down his torso, pausing to flick his tongue over a nipple while his fingers deftly undid Mickey’s jeans. He yanked them from the other boy’s legs, tossing them over his shoulder and sucking Mickey into his mouth so quickly Mickey forgot how to breathe for a second. It felt like his breath had been punched out of him as he watched Ian’s head bobbing up and down on his dick. 

Ian was content sucking Mickey’s brains out through his dick when he felt something hit him in the head. He pulled off Mickey with a wet pop, looking down to see a bottle of lube next to Mickey’s hip. He gave the older boy an incredulous look. 

“You could have just handed it to me,” he said. 

“You were busy. Didn’t want to disturb you,” Mickey said, grinning with his tongue between his teeth. 

Ian huffed a laugh, uncapping the lube and squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. Mickey was breathing hard with anticipation, gasping when Ian teased one finger over his entrance before pressing in all the way to the knuckle. Memories of their relationship in its early stages flashed through Mickey’s mind as he remembered how reluctant he had been to let Ian prep him before they fucked. 

_ “Just fucking do it. I didn’t come here to get fucked with your damn fingers.”  _

_ Ian was hesitant. Despite Mickey’s words and his insistence that he didn’t need it, the redhead knew he wasn’t exactly small. He didn’t want to hurt the other boy. But then Mickey would glare at him and Ian would comply, Mickey biting his bottom lip hard to keep from crying out with how much it hurt. Mickey changed his tune pretty quickly after that, allowing Ian to get him prepped with at least two fingers before he snapped at him to get on with it _ . 

But that was years ago. Mickey couldn’t even remember the last time they’d done it without prep. Once he learned how exquisit the torture of being made to wait while Ian got him nice and ready was, he was more than willing to let the other boy have his way and prep him to his heart’s content. 

Ian had two fingers in the older boy, scissoring him open while he sucked at the head of his dick, when Mickey tapped his shoulder. 

“Y-you gotta pull off or I’m gonna come,” he warned. He couldn’t help it. Ian’s mouth was so  _ hot _ and his fingers were working him just right. 

The younger boy complied, pulling off Mickey’s cock and sliding his fingers out at the same time. He snagged the condom that Mickey must have thrown at him along with the lube and rolled it onto his dick, groaning as he stroked himself a few times. He moved to press inside the other boy, but Mickey stopped him with a hand to his chest. 

“You’re still wearing your shirt,” Mickey said. 

Ian glanced down. 

“So?” he asked, confused. 

“So take it off,” Mickey told him. He wanted to feel Ian’s bare chest against his own when they made love. His cheeks redden at the thought and he cleared his throat awkwardly as Ian pulled his shirt off over his head. 

Mickey took advantage of Ian being preoccupied and shoved the boy back to he could climb into his lap. 

“What are you-

“Told you earlier. Wanna ride you,” Mickey said simply, holding tight to Ian’s shoulders as he lowered himself onto his dick. 

From there it was slow. Mickey rolling his hips again and again, mouth open as he panted into Ian’s neck, fingers pulling at that bright red hair. Ian had his forehead resting against Mickey’s temple as he struggled to control the sounds slipping past his lips. He couldn’t believe he had almost given this up. That he thought he’d ever be okay without Mickey. How could he ever survive without  _ this _ ?

“M’close,” Mickey grunted, hands tightening in Ian’s hair. “S-so close. I can’t-

Ian quickly flipped their positions, laying Mickey flat on his back so he could thrust into him deeper, making the older boy cry out as Ian nailed his prostate with every slow drag of his hips. 

“Want you to come, Mick. Always so beautiful when you come. Wanna watch,” Ian murmured, kissing Mickey as he finally,  _ finally _ , increased the pace of his thrusts to pound into the older boy. 

That seemed to be all Mickey needed as his back arched off the bed, nails dragging down Ian’s back as he came hard between them, mouth open in a silent cry. Ian moaned, watching Mickey’s face as his own orgasm pulsed through him, thrusting desperately until he was spent and collapsing on top of his boyfriend. 

“Fuck,” Mickey huffed when he got his voice back. 

Ian hummed, dropping lazy kisses across Mickey’s chest as he rolled over to lay at his side. He watched Mickey’s eyelids flutter tiredly, knowing it was only a matter of moments before the other boy fell back to sleep. Ian cupped his cheek, scooching forward and kissing Mickey’s forehead softly, the same way Mickey had when Ian was released form the psych ward. Mickey was there for him then and he was there for him now. Ian smiled at the sleepy boy. 

“Fuck,” he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> A couple people have asked so I fiiiiiiinally got my ass on tumblr!   
> Find me at: https://callmelilyshameless.tumblr.com  
> Also have an insta, follow me @call_me_lily-shameless


End file.
